Fascinante
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Si Jean tuviera que definir a Armin con una sola palabra, ésa sería fascinante. [Jearmin]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 **FASCINANTE**

•

* * *

Jean Kirschtein nunca antes pensó que iba a llegar a verse a sí mismo en una situación similar.

No podía decir si era bueno o malo, realmente, pero era algo emocionante incluso para alguien como él, que tanto había cambiado con el tiempo. Y pensar que en sus planes originales ni por asomo había estado el unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento ni mucho menos vivir situaciones así de extremas.

Por Dios, no era más que un cabeza hueca por arriesgar su vida de esa manera, y lo sabía. Aun así, muy en el fondo, sentía que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones para nada.

La primera vez que los había visto, había tenido cierto presentimiento pero tampoco imaginó que su vida daría tal giro radical. Aunque, a decir verdad, aquella primera noche después de haberse alistado como futuro soldado, aún era un simple adolescente tan inmaduro y necio que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud por qué intentaba en aquel tiempo ocultar a vida o muerte, tras aquella máscara de supuesta valentía, el hecho de que la voluntad y los golpes de aquel idiota lo habían hecho verdaderamente reflexionar. No había mentido con eso de que al principio sólo buscaba patéticamente un elevado estatus y la vida fácil en el centro al unirse a aquella preparación militar. Sin embargo, alegarlo por tanto tiempo ya no tuvo sentido luego, cuando descubrió que repentinamente había cambiado de parecer. _Oh, vamos_ , ¿quién querría admitir que un chico _así_ había influido en su persona? Eren era ridículamente impulsivo y tenía mucho más coraje que él, pero seguía siendo un simple e inmaduro novato con un estúpido sueño basado en su deseo de venganza. Incluso, solía precisar que Mikasa lo rescatara cada tanto. Y a los ojos de Jean, aquello se veía aún más patético.

A su criterio, Mikasa era _demasiado_ para estar tan al pendiente del trasero de alguien como Eren. Era inconcebible. Inentendible. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella, casi perfecta, dependiendo de alguien así. Quizá ella sencillamente también era una tonta, pensó él en algún momento. O sea, era obviamente cien por ciento su tipo: linda cara, lindo cabello, lindo cuerpo, linda fuerza sobrehumana, lindo carácter _de mierda_ … Oh, sí. Alguien como Mikasa solía ponerlo a mil.

Sin embargo, aquella forma de pensar, sorpresivamente, sólo duró un corto tiempo.

Las circunstancias lo obligaron a estudiarlos y, cuando llegó a conocer mejor a cada uno de sus compañeros —en especial a esos tres _inseparables_ , sobre los cuales llegó a la conclusión de que estaban más locos de lo que imaginó—, se dejó llevar por las emociones de todos aquellos momentos de lucha y, ocasionalmente, de risas junto a todos ellos. Aprendió a observarlos más atentamente y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, intentó rescatar el lado bueno de cada uno. Fue como una especie de lección.

Cuando Marco murió, lo comprendió aún más: su verdadera voluntad de unirse a la Legión se había convertido en luchar por defender a la humanidad, honrar el sacrificio de sus compañeros y, al mismo tiempo, buscar desesperadamente no morir en vano. Definitivamente, _partir_ sin antes haber aportado un bien al mundo no era una opción. _Ah, ¿quién lo diría?_ A medida que transcurría el tiempo, más se aferraba a la vida pero digamos que de una manera honorable, puesto que también estaba en sus planes eliminar titanes en favor de la humanidad. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, aún no se familiarizaba por completo con la idea de que podía morir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, en cuestión de segundos… y nadie podía juzgarlo por ello.

Mientras tanto, dedicaba sus días a seguir firmemente las órdenes del comandante Erwin, las del sargento Levi o, incluso, si la situación así lo demandase, las de su compañero Armin Arlert.

Armin…

Si Jean tuviera que definirlo con una sola palabra, ésa sería _fascinante_.

En efecto, el más raro entre aquellos tres antiguos habitantes del distrito de Shiganshina siempre había sido el pequeño rubio. Era como si le costara cien veces más leerlo a él antes que a Mikasa y su genialidad, o a Eren y su estúpida incapacidad de controlar sus impulsos. Armin, a diferencia de ellos, no poseía demasiadas habilidades físicas y tenía toda la fachada —especialmente al comienzo— de ser todo un cobarde sin mucha resolución y la mayoría de las veces pasaba desapercibido entre tanta fortaleza, lo que lo hacía extremadamente imprevisible.

Honestamente, Jean no habría apostado nada por él de no ser porque, algún tiempo después, fue capaz de conocer sus verdaderas cualidades. Aquel enorme intelecto parecía no tener límites y Jean sólo podía verlo como digno sucesor de Erwin Smith en algún futuro, si ello fuera necesario… o si fueran capaces de llegar a uno, mejor dicho.

De pronto se había encontrado a sí mismo demasiado impresionado con la capacidad de aquel chico, que no notó el momento exacto en que había empezado a observarlo. Asimismo, de un día para otro había ocurrido todo aquel incidente de Annie y también lo de Reiner y Bertholdt y, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a pasar más tiempo junto al _cerebrito_. Además, sorpresivamente, aquello no sólo abarcó las múltiples expediciones a las que les tocó ir o durante las batallas, sino que también se había vuelto una silenciosa y extraña costumbre el ponerse a conversar de todo un poco en sus momentos de descanso. Se habían convertido en una especie de amigos… aunque en su condición de soldados, aquel término no era muy aceptable tan fácilmente.

Era más que un simple y raro vínculo. El mismo Kirschtein lo sabía.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos en tan poco tiempo: Armin había _matado_ a una joven de la policía militar por defenderlo. Lo había tomado en brazos desafiando a unos cuantos titanes cuando Jean cayó inconsciente en medio de la batalla fuera de los muros y no había nadie más que pudiera hacer lo que él. Se había hecho pasar por Historia —cuando él por Eren, como siempre, _por Dios_ — y había soportado ser manoseado por un _viejo verde_ para mantener la misión. En los dos primeros casos, Jean se sintió tan malditamente débil por precisar del cuidado del chico —eso, contando que aquella vez, contra el _titán de tipo femenino_ , no pudo salvarlo, teniendo que acudir a Reiner para ello—. En el último, estuvo por vomitar, y por alguna razón quiso romperle todos los dientes y desfigurarle la cara a puños limpios a ese idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a _su_ compañero.

 _"_ _Deja que yo me encargue, Armin"_ , había murmurado, enrabiado, cuando en realidad quiso decir algo como _"¿De verdad no podemos matar a este viejo tan repugnante?"_.

En fin, el punto era que se habían vuelto más unidos a la vista de todos.

Algunas veces, se decidía por cargarlo con toda aquella situación con frases como _"Sólo estás conmigo ahora que tu amigo Eren ha decidido abandonarte por el Sargento Levi… o por Historia",_ por el mero hecho de que le daba curiosidad la manera en que pudiera reaccionar ante ello; a veces, recibía regaños o miradas estoicas como respuesta o, incluso, sus más sinceras disculpas… como si el muy maldito ni siquiera se esforzara por negar todo aquello. Otras veces, sencillamente optaba por quedarse cerca, en completo silencio, y disfrutar de su compañía, mientras Armin leía aquellos libros de incontables páginas y se ocupaba de mantenerlo al tanto en las partes más emocionantes.

Jean podía ser bien cabeza hueca o, incluso, un grandísimo idiota en determinadas ocasiones pero, hablando en serio, aún no llegaba al nivel de estupidez de Eren, es decir, todavía era capaz de dimensionar que una persona no se fascina repentinamente con otra así porque sí. Hacía algún tiempo había nacido _algo_ en él… y, definitivamente el culpable era Armin.

Bueno, después de todo, dentro de sus propias cualidades también estaba el hecho de que solía ser endemoniadamente honesto, por lo que, si no se veía capaz de expresar algo con palabras, trataba de que sus actos lo reflejasen en todo su esplendor si fuera posible. No vaciló demasiado en hacerse notar cuando descubrió lo que _sentía_ , y aquella madrugada había sido la prueba de que su voluntad había cambiado por completo.

Aquel amanecer en que había perdido la cordura por primera vez.

—Mira, Jean, el amanecer se acerca y tendremos que enfrentarnos a otro día incierto en unos minutos más —había mencionado el susodicho aquella vez. Acababan de iniciar una nueva expedición.

Sus profundos ojos azules estaban prendidos al horizonte, a la espera de que se asomara el sol, y el aludido pudo sentir que su interior se encendía con aquella vista. En ese momento, todo su mundo se centró en aquel rostro de indescifrable angustia, siendo rozado a ambos lados por aquellas hebras doradas que se movían sublimemente al son de la brisa casi mañanera.

 _Hermoso_.

Demonios. Empezó a acercarse a él sin poder controlarse.

—No me emociona demasiado despertar cada día sabiendo que puedo convertirme en comida de titanes en cualquier momento —dijo, por decir algo. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

Armin lo había observado con cierto reproche pero no pareció percatarse de su repentina cercanía. O quizá sí y pretendió no haberlo hecho. De todos modos, no lo vio inquieto por ello. Faltaban pocos minutos para que todos los del nuevo Escuadrón Levi despertaran y pudieran verlos. Era obvio que iban a sospechar algo extraño.

—¿No piensas en un mejor futuro que eso de ser comido por titanes? —inquirió el rubio, volviendo la vista a la nada—. Si no puedes confiar en lo que tenemos, no comprendo por qué estás aquí.

Tragó grueso. Estaba calculando los segundos que le quedaban mientras buscaba un ángulo para acercarse más sin espantarlo o algo parecido.

—Déjame pensar también como el tonto y cobarde que soy de vez en cuando —dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Su sentido común se esfumaba—. Cuidar del idiota de Eren no es exactamente mi tarea favorita, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿incluso tú puedes pensar positivamente sobre esta expedición? —cuestionó Arlert, mirándolo directamente, entre temeroso y algo más amable. Lógico, él también dudaba aunque fuera un poco de todo aquello.

Además, estaban _demasiado_ cerca. Lo sintió temblar levemente contra su cuerpo.

—Puedo pensar en muy pocas cosas en este momento —murmuró, fuera de sí, mirando sus labios.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Voy a besarte, Armin.

Se había reprimido demasiado tiempo.

Sus labios sabían a los restos de la miel que habían que habían tomado a escondidas demasiado temprano esa madrugada, cuando intentaron preparar el té a hurtadillas y notaron que todo estaba cuidadosamente guardado —seguro por culpa de gente como Sasha— por lo que habían decidido salir a esperar que todos se levantaran, mientras observaban el amanecer.

No esperó que el rubio le correspondiera insistentemente aquel roce de labios, por lo que Jean, con manos temblorosas, lo tomó de la mejilla, acariciándosela, elevando más su rostro y curvándose más al mismo tiempo, con el fin de intensificar el contacto. Armin se dejó hacer, al parecer, gustoso y al cabo de unos segundos, torpemente, lo tomó de la nuca y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, y eso a Jean lo encendió. Buscó desesperadamente hacer contacto con su piel, ingresando una mano traviesa por el cuello de la camisa de Armin. Acarició la zona de las clavículas y pudo imaginar lo menudo que era el cuerpo del chico y lo bien que se sentiría tenerlo entre sus brazos, acurrucado a él.

Armin se estremeció y decidió que era hora de que se detuvieran. Cortó el beso casi bruscamente, oyendo el —a su parecer— vergonzoso chasquido de sus labios con los de Jean, y buscó desesperadamente recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Jean, casi molesto, buscó aquella azulada mirada con impaciencia, y encontró en ella un extraño brillo que, sumado al intenso rubor en sus mejillas, resultó ser demasiado para él. Armin lo había atrapado.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, no se habían dicho una sola palabra aún, cuando el sol se había asomado completamente y Connie había salido en su búsqueda con una invitación a desayunar. La mirada cómplice y esa sonrisa que se dedicaron, a pesar de la enorme vergüenza y vacilación por parte de Armin, antes de seguir a su compañero, no tuvo precio.

Sí, Jean se permitía recordar aquel día a la perfección, aunque ello pudiera significar que estaba volviéndose loco. No importaba ya.

Armin Arlert era fascinante. Cada minúsculo pedazo de él lo era.

Sin importar que lo hiciera siempre de la misma manera, nunca podía adivinar cómo reaccionaría el más pequeño ante sus provocaciones. La mayoría de las veces, lo abrazaba desde atrás, y Armin daba un respingo y su respiración se volvía agitada mientras le pedía que se detuviera. A veces, se giraba en su dirección y, tímidamente, le decía que no era el lugar adecuado, relamiéndose los labios como si en verdad lo tentara. Otras, él mismo lo seducía, llevando el cuerpo más hacia atrás para rozar su sector sensible _inocentemente_. Y, más esporádicamente, lo jalaba de la camisa y le daba un casto y mísero beso para luego huir de él, dejándolo con las ganas, y Jean casi podía imaginar la sonrisa perversa que estaba haciendo a espaldas de él. _Maldición_. Armin podía ser perverso también.

Cada vez lo encantaba más y Jean se sentía maravillado con cada detalle: su bondad natural; sus gestos a veces llenos de inocencia y otras, de madurez; la forma, vacilante y temerosa, que adoptaban sus expresiones cuando tenían que luchar en alguna batalla y la decisión que se apoderaba de él después, cuando dimensionaba que tenían que ganar a como diera lugar; el brillo en su mirada cuando se encontraban solos y sabía que lo único que Jean quería era acorralarlo contra la primera pared que encontraran fuera de la cabaña, a escondidas de todos, y el temor y arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos, cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algo tan lapidario como matar incluso personas humanas, para que pudieran llevar a cabo su misión; las risas espontáneas ante algún desvarío de Eren o su rostro sombrío cuando suponía destinos de lo más trágicos y luego decía _"sólo bromeo",_ asustando a todos; la manera infantil en que intentaba responderle los sarcasmos y los mohines que hacía cuando Jean no cedía en una discusión; la sonrisa casi burlona que intentaba disimular, cuando Sasha y Connie tanteaban la posibilidad de que ellos se habían vuelto un poco _demasiado_ unidos e interrogaban a Jean, el cual, se esmeraba en negarlo lanzando insultos de aquí para allá; la hinchazón en sus labios, su respiración agitada contra su oído, y la manera tan asidua en que se aferraba a su chaqueta luego de aquellos besos feroces que se daban en las noches, detrás del establo o cerca del río, cuando decidían comerse la boca a espaldas de todo su escuadrón; los bonitos y eróticos sonidos que profería bajo su cuerpo, cuando hacían intensamente el amor, esas noches de lluvia, cuando Jean se colaba en su habitación o lo encontraba tan solitario como siempre, a punto de rendirse ante el sueño, en la biblioteca.

A Jean le gustaba. Aunque eran bastante jóvenes aún y podían morir mañana, o el día siguiente, o el siguiente… Le agradaba hacérselo de espaldas, porque podía admirar aquel par de lunares perdidos, uno cerca de su nuca y el otro en la zona del omóplato derecho, y podía morderlos a su gusto, y marcarlo y escucharlo vagamente clamar su nombre contra la almohada, además de sentirlo erguirse y estremecerse de mil y una maneras bajo él. Sin embargo, más le fascinaba cuando lo hacían frente a frente, porque podía jugar con sus tetillas y torturarlo un poco, podía acomodar sus delgadas piernas como se le antojara y, sobre todo, podía embelesarse perfectamente con cada mueca que hacía, cada gesto de profundo placer, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos ahogados en satisfacción, sin contenerse ni un poco, mordiéndose los labios para no vociferar demasiado alto. Jean terminaba de volverse loco. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre tantas veces, mientras jadeaba o gruñía bajo y se deleitaba con la imagen y voz de Armin que temblaba y se estremecía, alcanzando el clímax, durante el cual se veía obligado a callar sus gemidos con besos desesperados en los labios, una y otra, y otra vez, y otra… intentando concentrarse en llegar también él. Le encantaba cuando acababan exhaustos y escuchaba la risa en medio de un suspiro pacífico de Armin mientras se acurrucaba junto a él y a los pocos segundos se rendía ante el sueño. Su corazón todavía no dejaba de golpetearle el pecho y se dedicaba a acariciar los delicados mechones del suave cabello de Armin, antes de darle un tierno beso y desearle buenas noches —era su manera de decirle que lo _quería,_ demasiado—, para enseguida buscar su ropa y marcharse a su habitación. _Qué sería de nosotros si alguien nos atrapara_ , murmuraba a veces, teniendo que largarse a regañadientes, logrando que Armin también, entre sueños, lo dejara irse a duras penas.

Kirschtein iba e intentaba conciliar sueño, tardando en el proceso, pensando en lo duro del mañana y preguntándose qué haría si algo llegara a pasarle a Armin. Qué haría sin él y todo aquello que lo enloquecía y lo ataba. No iba a poder seguir, lo sabía. No iba a ser capaz de vivir su día a día sin escuchar aquella voz, demasiado firme como para confundirse con la de una chica, demasiado dulce para tratarse de la de un chico. Aquella misma voz con la que le pedía que se asegurara de no morir —lo mismo que le decía a Eren y Mikasa cada día— y que Jean sabía que era su manera de decirle que verdaderamente le importaba. La misma que, temblorosa e insegura, anunciaba al comandante o a los capitanes de escuadrón alguna que otra hipótesis que era capaz de formular aún sobre la base de poquísimas pistas acompañadas de corazonadas y que, tanto a Jean como a algunos de sus superiores, los impresionaba y hacía que quisieran seguirlo. A excepción de algunos que no eran muy entendidos en el tema.

Levi, Hanji y, en especial, Erwin… siempre confiaban en él, y es que se lo merecía. Según Jean, era asombroso y raro… y asustaba un poco, pero realmente era digno de confianza. Armin siempre podía aportar lo mejor en las expediciones, aun cuando él no lo viese así, aun cuando se menospreciara a sí mismo. Para Jean esa voz era conocida, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Al menos no de esa manera.

Esa voz un tanto aguda que, casi sin pizca de dudas, utilizaba para guiar y dar órdenes a quienes quedaban en la Legión, en aquella última expedición. No importaba ya que los enemigos fueran Reiner y Bertholdt, o quienquiera que fuesen, o quizá en el fondo sí importaba un poco, pero no podían echarse para atrás o abstenerse de dar todo por ello. No. Tanto los superiores, como Armin estaban _seguros_. Y Jean lo distinguió por el tono de su voz.

Así que él igual se decidiría e iría a la lucha con todo lo que tenía, aun si tenía que atacar al titán acorazado por atrás. Aun si aquello hacía que su pecho se oprimiera un poco. Aun si en aquella _maldita_ batalla pudieran perder más compañeros. Todo era tan incierto, pero no importaba.

Todavía era joven. _Eran_ jóvenes y realmente fuertes, y estaba seguro de que aún quedaban cosas por conocer sobre Armin que, como todo lo demás, terminaría por hacer que se fascinara con él más y más. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a perderlo allí.

Lucharía.

Y lo apostaría por la victoria.

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé, el _Jearmin_ es tan OTP que tenía que escribir de ellos ur-gen-te. Lo llevo deseando desde que veía SNK en el anime. Finalmente me surgió luego de unos capítulos atrás en el manga, cuando Armin es a quien le toca dar órdenes a uno que otro escuadrón y… ¡ _OMG_ , adoro a este niño! Simplemente quise definirlo con una palabra y pensé que, si yo fuera Jean, diría que su genialidad es _fascinante_.

Está algo cliché, lo sé, pero ello no es malo hasta cierto punto. ¡Sólo se tiene que agregar la esencia del escritor y ya no lo es tanto! Además, me salió más _hard_ de lo que quise en unas partes… pero eso también lo disfruté, * _risita_ *

Si les gustó, háganmelo saber, please.

¡Sayo! _*se teletransporta*_

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
